The present invention relates to a battery snap, and more particularly to a safety battery snap which can increase the safety in use by receiving the cylindrical plug and socket in a holder, and using the method of rivet jointing to connect conductive rivets with cylindrical plug and sockets and electric wires to eliminate any problems caused by conventional soldering method for assembling battery snap, such as poor contact and heavy metal poisoning, etc.
A variety of mobile electric appliances are known and widely in use. These mobile electric appliances commonly use dry batteries for power supply, and have battery snaps for fastening the batteries.
Conventionally, the hot and neutral wires in an electric appliances are directly soldered to the battery snap thereof. This connecting method is complicated to complete, and the wires may be disconnected from the battery snap easily when stretched. Further, because the tin solder may be oxidized easily, the conductivity of the battery snap will be affected.
Also, it is known that the cylindrical plugs and sockets of conventional battery snaps are integrally made from thin metal sheet, having sharp burrs left to give a threat of cutting the user. Besides, when the cylindrical plug and socket of a battery snap are exposed, it is likely to negligently contact them with a conductor, heating the battery to cause danger; or when they are negligently contacted with a power supply, it is likely to damage the electric appliance thus used, and even cause a bodily injury.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,269 filed by the applicant of the present invention, it disclosed a battery snap comprising an insulative plate 1, two conductive rivets 2, a cylindrical plug 3 and a cylindrical socket 4. The insulative plate 1 has two terminal holes 11 spaced according to the pitch between the socket and plug terminals on either end of the battery to be connected, through which the cylindrical :rivet body 22 of either conductive rivet 2 projects for inserting into a center through hole 34 of the cylindrical plug 3 or a center through hole 42 of the cylindrical socket 4. Then, by hammering down the rivet body 22 of either conductive rivet 2 and a flange 33 of the cylindrical plug 3 or the socket body 41 of the cylindrical socket 4, the insulative plate 1, conductive rivets 2, cylindrical plug 3 and cylindrical socket 4 are thus assembled together. In practice, an insulative covering 5 made from a flexible material may be used. The insulative covering 5 is comprised of an upper portion and a lower portion peripherally sealed together by a seaming line 52 for holding the insulative plate 1 and conductive rivets 2 on an inside, having terminal holes 51 on the upper portion corresponding to the terminal holes 11 on the insulative plate 1 for exposing the cylindrical plug 3 and socket 4, and a wire hole 53 at a suitable location for leading out electric wires.